elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/The Elite Force (Live-Action Revival)
The Elite Force was established by Donald Davenport to take the mantle of the original team in Lab Rats. After the bionic soldiers received an upgrade that eliminated the need for mentors, and Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar had contacted Donald about the destruction of Mighty Med, Donald had no choice but to split the Lab Rats team up. Adam and Leo left the original team to prepare the students at the Bionic Academy for their new lives. In light of the destruction of Mighty Med, Davenport envisioned a new team that included superheroes and bionic heroes in their ranks. The new team consists of the bionic super humans Chase Davenport and Bree Davenport, newly super powered humans Oliver and Kaz, and Calderan superhero Skylar Storm. They vow to protect the Earth from super villains, and have to protect every remaining superhero from being hunted down. However, after these events, their current mission is to stop Cypher the Bloody and any ally he is working with, while trying to capture the acolytes in order to stop them from causing harm to Centium City. During the events of the second season, the new team gets an added member, Michael Jacobs, a purplish-blue anthropomorphic cat, who fills in for Skylar after she leaves permanently for Caldera to fight the opposition. Leo Dooley also joins the team after finishing his job as an overseer at the Bionic Academy. Members Current Members * Chase Davenport (Role: The Brains/Mentor/First Among Equals; the former mission leader of the team) * Bree Davenport (Role: Speed/Agility/Mentor/The Hybrid; Chase's sister and main field speedster) * Oliver (Role: The Muscle/The Brains 2/Medic; former employee at Mighty Med) * Kaz (Role: Ranger/Medic; former employee at Mighty Med) * Donald Davenport (Role: Founder/Head of Command; founder of Davenport Industries, the Bionic Academy, and the original Bionic Team) * Douglas Davenport (Role: Research & Development; Donald's brother who is trying to get back into Donald's good graces after trying to sell bionic humans years prior) * Michael Jacobs (Role: The Brains/Speed/Muscle/Mentor/Research & Development; gained powers in a super power storm in 2016) * Leo Dooley (Role: The Muscle/Research & Development/Occasional Medic; Chase and Bree's stepbrother and a former member of the Bionic Team) Former Members * Skylar Storm (Role: Martial Artist/Generalist/Speed 2; on Caldera fighting the Opposition; occasional field support) Allies *Perry (Support) *Crossbow (Superhero) *Bob (Bionic Soldier) *AJ (Neighbor and occasional tech support) *James Andre (Count's college best friend and occasional tech support) *Adam Davenport (occasional support; overseer at the Bionic Academy) Enemies Current Enemies * Cypher the Bloody (Super Intelligent Villain; active; planning on getting absolute intelligence) * Bosco (Cypher's mechanic and inventor; helping Cypher stay alive during his quest for absolute intelligence) * Adrian Blonsky/Razor Claw (Leader of a Centium City crime gang; rival of Optimo and ally to Cypher the Bloody) * Adrian Blonsky's crime gang (Loyal to Adrian Blonsky; number of members unknown) * Cypher the Bloody's acolytes (People who gained abilities from superpowered storm in 2016; most of them are villains) * Zekiel (Vigilante; has some connection to Chase's past) * General Shot (Vigilante; running amok in Centium City) * Calderian Opposition (Group who opposes powered humans trying to save the Earth; Skylar is currently with a group trying to stop the Opposition) * Bridget/Mr. Terror (Supervillain; Oliver's mother who wants world conquest) Former Enemies * Roman & Riker (Supervillains; incarcerated; surrendered and arrested after the death of their father, sister, and some of their siblings) * Rodissius (Former superhero turned villain; deceased, killed by Michael to stop him from killing the team) * Reese (Supervillain; deceased; killed by Chase due to her betrayal) * Mrs. Ramsey (Neighbor; arrested; tried to steal stuff out of the penthouse) * Petey the Pig (Neighbor's pet; arrested; tried to steal stuff out of the penthouse) * Scarlett (Calderan supervillain; deceased; fell into lava pit on Caldera) * Other Shapeshifters (Supervillains; some incarcerated, some deceased) Trivia * The Elite Force was first foreshadowed in the Lab Rats Finale, The Vanishing. * The Elite Force may be a reference to Club Penguin's "Elite Penguin Force", as the icons for both of them look alike, and the names are similar too. * Because superheroes cannot reveal their powers in public, the superpowered members have to pass themselves off as bionic, since the Lab Rats' bionics are already known to the world. However, Michael is the only known member of the team whose super powers are known to the public due to the freak accident at Davenport University. **This is similar to Lab Rats, because Adam, Bree, and Chase had to keep their bionics secret from the rest of the world until the Lab Rats episode You Posted What?!? *Three of the Elite Force members have experienced the loss of their powers at some point; Chase lost his bionics when Giselle destroyed his chip in'' The Vanishing.'' Skylar and Bree lost their powers twice; Skylar lost her powers when the Annihilator ambushed her, and again when Hapax the Elder had to free her from evil. Bree lost her powers when she smashed her chip in ''Three Minus Bree, ''and again when Giselle destroyed her chip (along with Chase's) in ''The Vanishing. '' *Chase is the only member without any mode of transport; Kaz and Oliver can fly, Bree can use her super speed, and Skylar can use either her flight or super speed. Michael can also use his super speed as well. **However, Chase's levitation could be a mode of transport, but it is unknown how high (or more importantly, how long) he could go off the ground, or if he could even come close to mimicking flight, much like Bob can. **Oliver has often teased Chase about this. Category:Blog posts